


Once in a Blue Moon

by M_E_Scribbles



Series: Modern Dating Adventures of Ranya [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, meeting the best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: Anya finds Raven dealing with something big and does her best to help her out. Then, Anya is surprised to learn she'll have a visitor soon.Raven gets to meet Anya's best friend and first love, Luna. Things don't go according to plan.





	Once in a Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of Ranya one-shots coming your way!
> 
> There were parts of this I really loved writing and other parts I struggled with. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> There's two different types of signing in this one.  
> Text that is underlined and bold = Luna and Anya's special sign language.  
> Text that is italics and bold = standard ASL

**_July 2, 2016_ **

 

The distance between the brownstone to Raven’s apartment was perfect for Anya’s morning runs. On the days she couldn’t make it to her girlfriend’s for dinner and cuddling, and other more adult activities, Anya made sure to wake up earlier than usual to complete her workout and pick up breakfast along the way. She’d done just that a few minutes ago, grabbing still warm muffins from their favorite bakery, fresh bacon from the only local butcher Anya knew of, and coffee from the café they usually hit up before work. Thankfully it was Saturday, which meant an entire day of just Anya and Raven time.

Smiling, she let herself in with the key Raven had given her. Yesterday had been their eight-month anniversary and Anya hadn’t been able to spoil her girlfriend as much as she’d wanted to because of issues at the brownstone. She’d had to leave abruptly just passed midnight when a neighbor called about loud banging. Returning home, she found one of the handful of worker she’d hired had left an industrial fan on, causing a thick wire to smack into the wall. So now, Anya had every intention of making up for it with breakfast-in-bed for Raven. Placing the bags on the counter, she immediately got to work.

As quietly as she could, Anya pulled out the pan for French toast and another for the bacon. She stirred and chopped and flipped for the next little while, dancing to a silent tune as she worked. Once everything was ready she moved around the kitchen gathering plates and cups. Grabbing the tray from on top of the fridge, she started to load everything on it when she froze.

Not having her aids in meant she hadn’t been distracted by anything audible. But something was off. She could feel it. There was a strange sort of heaviness in the air. Setting down the small vase with a single rainbow rose careful placed in it, Anya took off for Raven’s room. Somehow she managed to slip her aids in as she ran those seven or eight strides.

Throwing open the door, Anya found Raven writhing in her bed, caught in a tangle of sheets and blankets. Without pausing, Anya settled next to her, stretched out and reaching for her. At first, Raven resisted her pull, whimpering and cowering in her sleep. Then, as if she somehow realized who was with her, she sobbed and threw herself over Anya, burying her face in the older woman’s neck.

It took another five or so minutes for Raven to actually wake up. Five minutes and Anya’s grunt in pain when Raven accidentally head-butted her in the nose.

“Ahn?” Raven’s voice was heavy with sleep and scratchy from her whimpering and crying.

“Hey babe,” Anya tightened her arms when Raven tried to move away. She arched a brow when Raven continued her escape attempts. “How about you tell me what it was about?”

“I’m fine,” Raven replied quietly.

Shaking her head, Anya retorted, “I didn’t say you’re not.”

“I just need to use the bathroom.”

“Okay,” Anya pressed a kiss to the hinge of her jaw. “You do that I’ll get breakfast.”

“Best girlfriend ever,” Raven whispered.

Ten minutes later they were settled against the headboard of Raven’s bed and eating the not so hot food and sipping the barely warm, or in Anya’s case slightly melted, drinks. As much as she wanted to say something, Anya waited silently. She didn’t want to push. Not yet anyway.

“You got yourself that weird butterbeer frappe didn’t you?” Raven asked, breaking the heavy silence.

“It’s delicious, don’t judge Ms. Caffe Americano,” Anya shot back. She took a long sip before she smacked her lips and grinned. The small smile on Raven’s face lifted her heart. “It isn’t my fault some of us like rocket fuel in the morning.”

“I’d drink rocket fuel if it was this delicious,” Raven snorted. “Thank you, again.”

With a small shrug, Anya tore off a piece of her muffin and offered it to Raven, “I didn’t do anything Raves. Just got breakfast for my amazingly intelligent and mind-blowingly sexy girlfriend.”

“I’m not eating your nasty muffin,” Raven shook her head and pushed Anya’s hand away. When she heard the chuckle, she narrowed her eyes and pointed an accusatory, “Do not make that into a sex joke!”

“But it’d be so easy!”

“No one likes pumpkin spice nutella muffins, Ahn!” Raven shoved her hand away again.

Laughing, Anya chased her mouth with the bit of muffin. After a moment or tow, she gave up. Finishing off her muffin so she could happily eat the bacon, she said, “not all of us like chocolate chocolate chip muffins Raven. Some of us are adults. And people do like those pumpkin spice muffins! Why else would they make them?”

“Because the baking assistant has a crush on you and always makes a dozen of them just in case you come in?” Raven replied, arching a brow.

“She does not!”

“Okay, Anya,” Raven sighed. “She stares at you and giggles and I swear to whatever deity you pray to if she touches your arm one more time when se go in there I’m going – ”

“Saying it out loud makes it premeditation,” Anya reminded her softly. “Finish your food.”

Only a few minutes later Anya returned the tray and the dishes to the kitchen. She took the time to wash and dry everything before returning them to their places. She checked and rechecked the dishes, knowing Raven still wanted time.

Finally, she ran out of dishes to distract her. Bracing herself, Anya returned to the bedroom. She found Raven burrowed under the blankets Anya had straightened.

“Raves?” Anya whispered.

No response came, not a peep. Sighing, Anya moved to the closet and grabbed a change of clothes. She pressed a kiss to Raven’s forehead as she moved through the bedroom toward the bathroom for a fast shower.

It usually took Anya twenty-three minutes to shower, today it took her twelve. She entered the bedroom again, toweling off her hair and slipping her aids back in. Then she quickly pulled her hair back into two braids. Lifting the blankets and crawling underneath, Anya shuffled over until she was pressed against Raven’s back. She slid her left arm under Raven’s neck, bending it to reach up and hold her shoulder, while her right moved over Raven’s hip until her hand was pressed against her firm stomach. The younger woman laced the fingers of their right hands together immediately and brought their hands up until they were over her heart.

Anya managed to bite her tongue until Raven’s shoulders started to shake.

“Raves,” She whispered. She nosed at the back of Raven’s shoulder and pressed her lips against the skin exposed by her tank top. Tightening her grip, she pleaded, “talk to me?”

“I can’t,” Raven whimpered.

“Why?” Anya questioned immediately, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

Shaking her head, Raven bent her neck and pressed her lips to Anya’s forearm. She didn’t know how to put it all into words. She knew what she was feeling wasn’t right. That it was illogical, but it didn’t stop the hurt.

“I really need you to tell me what’s wrong, Raven,” Anya spoke, her lips against the crook of Raven’s neck this time.

“Anya,” Raven sniffled. She shook her head again and again. “Please.”

“It hurts me to see you in pain,” Anya explained. She felt her own eyes fill with tears though she refused to let them fall. “Please? I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Silence reigned. Anya had asked and pleaded. All she could do now was wait. At least for a little while anyway. She held her crying girlfriend as securely as she could, she hummed and muttered any comforting words she could think of. She wished she’d grabbed her phone from the counter, she’d have been able to text Lexa and Clarke, seeking any advice they might have to offer.

Finally, just as Anya was about to give up hope of hearing a syllable from the Latina, the air shifted. Raven sniffled and wiped at her eyes. Then, she turned over.

“Raves?” Anya whispered, wiping tears from Raven’s cheeks.

“I’m fine,” she replied, her voice just loud enough for Anya to hear.

A gentle push on her shoulder had Anya rolling to her back. Before she could ask what was happening, Raven threw a leg over her and moved to straddle her. While she was situating herself, Anya grabbed another pillow and stuffed it under her head before she settled her hands on Raven’s thighs.

“I’m fine,” Raven said again.

“You’re not,” Anya replied immediately.

Raven glared down at her, “I could be.”

“But you’re not,” Anya arched a brow.

Their eyes held in battle. Neither wanted to give ground, both knew something was going to have to give.

Finally, Raven sighed and leaned forward until she was stretched fully on top of Anya. She slid her hands under Anya’s shoulders and held tight. She sighed again when Anya’s arms wrapped around her waist.

When Raven spoke, it was into the soft skin of Anya’s neck. “I shouldn’t feel this way.”

“What way? Sad?” Anya tried to coax. When Raven hummed in confirmation, Anya pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Why are you sad?”

“Because that’s what happens on this day. I get sad. Even though I know I shouldn’t.”

“What is it about this day?” Anya questioned. When Raven only shook her head, Anya tried guessing, “Bio Mom’s birthday? Bio Dad’s birthday? The day you left their house? The day you got in your accident? The day you met me for the first time?”

Jerking her head up, almost catching Anya’s nose again, Raven glowered at her, “Why would meeting you make me sad?”

“I didn’t think it did. But I knew that would get your attention,” Anya replied. She smiled up at her, “while I have no idea when your horrid parents were born, I know you left them on May 28, and you had your accident on April 11.”

“And the day we met?”

“We didn’t meet until October 14. But I saw you for the first time on September 2,” Anya reached up to push a lock of hair behind Raven’s ear.

With a sad smile, Raven nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Anya murmured. She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Raven’s lips. When she settled back into her pillows again, she saw Raven’s eyes filling with tears.

“I… today…” Raven sniffled again.

Cupping her cheeks, Anya soothed away fresh tears. She cooed and she shushed. Everything she could think of, she did. Then she ran out of ideas. “Raves. You have to tell me something. Anything. Or I’m going to have to call Clarke.”

“No!”

Anya’s eyes widened at the volume of Raven’s monosyllabic response. She moved her fingers under Raven’s chin and tilted her head up again. “Seriously? What could you feel so horrible about I can’t talk to Clarke about it?”

“It’s about Jake!” Raven explained.

“Okay,” Anya replied slowly. She knew who Jake was. Of course she did. She didn’t know why Jake would make Raven cry.

“Papa G died on July 2, 2007. Just before I turned 18 and Clarke turned 16. Ry was only 10,” Raven sniffled again, wiping at her face.

That was all it took for Anya to understand. Jake’s death was the one subject she had never really broached with Raven. The younger woman would occasionally mention the man who had so willingly taken the Reyes siblings in, usually when she saw something funny or nerdy. Something Jake would like. But never was Jake brought up when something serious was happening.

“Raven,” Anya breathed, sliding her hands up Raven’s back to pull her down on top of her again.

“I don’t get to feel like this,” Raven cried. Her shoulders shook with sobs and her tears soaked Anya’s skin.

“Of course you do,” Anya hushed her. “You get to feel however you need to feel.”

Raven shook her head, pressing her face to Anya’s neck. She pressed herself as close as she could. “He wasn’t my father. He wasn’t mine!”

“Hey,” Anya gripped her shoulders and pushed back gently. When Raven finally sat up, Anya met her eyes and spoke calmly, “He may not have been your father according to your DNA, Raves, but he chose you. He chose you and Ryan. You’re as much his as Clarke is.”

“I’m not!”

“If she was here and could hear you denying it, what would she say?”

Raven dropped her eyes, “She’d slap me upside the head and tell me I’m being dumb.”

“You are being dumb. Jake may not be your father but he was your dad,” Anya moved her hands down Raven’s arms until their hands met. Then she laced their fingers and said, “he chose you, Raves. And I get that. I’d choose you too. You had him for almost four years. I know it wasn’t long and it wasn’t fair that he was taken from all of you, but the point is that you had him. So if you’re sad, that’s fine. Just don’t tell yourself you don’t get to feel that way because your don’t share blood.”

“I just… I shouldn’t – ”

“No. None of that. If you’re sad, that’s fine,” Anya argued, cutting Raven off before she could fully form that thought. “You were his daughter. He’s the one I’d seek approval from before asking you to marry me, he’s the one you’d have walk down the aisle at our wedding, he’s the one our children would call Gramps or whatever, he’s your dad. So be sad if you need to be. But maybe try to remember something happy too.”

Raven watched her speak. She thought through her words, laced with love and strength, and nodded. She hated this day. She hated that Jake was taken from them. But Jake would never have denied her so she wouldn’t deny him either.

Settling over Anya again, Raven allowed herself to cry, for once it wasn’t from the guilt that usually caused her tears but from the sadness of losing her dad. She shifted to Anya’s side and allowed Anya’s arms to wrap around her like iron bands. It was the first time she’d let those tears out. She’d always been there for Clarke and Abby on this day, even Ryan if he needed her. Never herself.

“Want to tell me about him?” Anya asked once the sobs wore down.

“He was great. This big, goofy guy. Just… larger than life,” Raven said after a long pause. She smiled and laughed, “He used to toss us up over his head. He was big you know? Like tall and muscular. Of course Clarke and I were never very big, even when we were in our teens. So he’d find us outside by the pool and just launch us. Ry would climb him like a monkey.”

“He sounds like a great guy,” Anya whispered.

Nodding, Raven chuckled again, “He was my back-up when it came to getting that motorcycle. Mama G was so against it. But Papa… he found that old Indian and helped me fix it up. ‘Abby’ he said with this big crooked grin on his face, ‘how can we tell her no when she built it from the ground up?’ And she just rolled her eyes.”

“And you got your motorcycle.”

“I did,” Raven grinned. She shifted up on her elbow and looked at her girlfriend. The smile fell away and her chin wobbled again, “He died at work. I don’t really know what happened. Something with the life-support system I think. I never asked for details.”

“I’m sorry, Raves,” Anya replied.

No reply came, Raven was back buried in her neck, sobbing again. Anya rubbed her back and, as a last resort, she sang a lullaby her mother had sung when she was a child. Anything to help Raven calm down.

“What is that sound?” Raven sobbed into her neck.

“I don’t hear anything,” Anya replied.

“Where’s your phone?” Raven sat up and looked around.

Shrugging, Anya cupped her cheeks again. She sat up enough to press a kiss to her lips.

“Ahn,” Raven sniffled. She pushed her back gently, “I’ve been crying for hours. I’m gross.”

“You’re beautiful,” Anya responded. “You’re gorgeous and I love you.”

“I love you too,” Raven accepted another kiss. Then she heard the shrill ringtone again. “Seriously, please go check your phone!”

“But I want to stay here with you,” Anya whined. “I want to hear more about Jake! And you as a kid!”

Raven kissed her once more, “I’ll be here when you get back loser. Just go get it before I have to. Because if I get it, it’s going out the window.”

“Love you!” Anya replied quickly, tossing the blankets just right so that they landed over Raven’s head, causing her to laugh.

Raven settled on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Tearing up again as she thought about Jake, she shook her head. She forced herself to think about the good. Anya was right. Jake was her dad. Maybe not by blood but thankfully he had chosen her and her brother.

“Raves!” Anya shouted from the kitchen.

She started to get out of bed, but then Anya flew into the room and joined her again. Raven caught her before she bounced off the other side and laughed.

“What’s going on?” Raven asked.

Anya was practically shaking. One look in her eyes told Raven it was with excitement. “You’re not going to believe it!”

“Okay? So tell me!”

Anya caught her in a kiss and laughed halfway through. She pulled back to say, “Luna’s coming to visit! I haven’t seen her in years!”

****

For the millionth time, Anya checked the guest suite in the brownstone. It was one of four rooms Anya and her small crew of workers had managed to finish. The others were the master suite minus the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room. She still had nearly a dozen rooms to finish but Luna wouldn’t mind. She was just happy to see Anya again. Of course, Raven had invited Luna to stay with her, she could stay in Clarke’s room while Clarke stayed with Lexa. Anya had refused her offer, explaining that Luna kept weird hours and often worked into the night, not at all worried about the noise she made.

A knock must have sounded on the front door. Thanks to the sensor Anya had installed, a light above the stairwell lit up letting her know she had a visitor. Anya practically sprinted to it, throwing it open and grinning.

 **Haven’t you learn to brush that yet?** Anya laughed at the sight of her best friend. Her brown hair still as wild as when they were children.

 **Why should I?** Luna shot back.

Before Anya could reply, Luna launched herself into her arms. They laughed, Anya feeling the vibrations moving through her chest.

Luna took a step back and closed the door. She glanced around and raised her brows, **When you said it was in rough shape, you weren’t lying.**

 **Hey! The floors are done! And your bedroom too. Wait until you step into the kitchen!** Anya defended while she grinned.

 **Yeah yeah,** Luna waved her off. She glanced around, **Where is my room? I want to put my stuff down. Then food please?**

 **Yes! Food!** Anya replied. She grabbed her phone and checked for messages. **Lexa and the others are at the restaurant. Hurry up so we can meet them!**

Luna followed her to the third floor and into the immaculately renovated guest suite. **This place is beautiful, Nana. Why are you rushing me out of here?**

** I can’t wait for you to meet Raven! **

**The girlfriend?** Luna wiggled her brows.

 **Not just the girlfriend, the one. She’s it for me Luna,** Anya’s eyes softened at the thought of her beautiful girlfriend. **You’re going to love her!**

Laughing, Luna followed her out of the room and down the stairs. Anya would pause to explain things she’d renovated. Soon they were on their way to the restaurant where Anya’s inner circle was waiting for them.

****

“Raven, calm down,” Lexa said for the hundredth time.

“I can’t!” Raven was almost bouncing in her seat. Anya had sent her a text to let her know she was on her way. “I haven’t seen my girlfriend for almost four days, except for in passing at work or for a quick lunch. She’s been working on the brownstone so Luna could stay there.”

Clarke laughed at her sister, “Are you excited because you get to see Anya or because you get to meet Luna?”

“Both!” Raven shot back quickly. “I want a crap ton of kisses from Anya and a bunch of funny stories from Luna. Do you think I’ll get that?”

“Well there’s Anya and Luna, why don’t you go ask?” Lexa pointed over Raven’s shoulder.

Raven was out of her seat before Clarke and Lexa could blink. Instead of running to her girlfriend though, she waited by her seat and smiled widely. Anya grinned right back, taking in Raven’s tight red dress and high heels.

Luna followed her line of sight and whistled low when she spotted Raven. She tapped Anya on the shoulder, **Wow! Good job Nana!**

 **I don’t even know how I did it. Sometimes I swear it was magic…** Anya grinned at Raven’s confused look.

 **Does she sign?** Luna asked.

 **Yes,** Anya replied. **But she doesn’t know our way. I forgot to tell her.**

Luna threw her head back and laughed at that, **Of course you didn’t. You’re going to be in trouble.**

 **It will be fine. She’ll think it’s cute,** Anya replied with a shake of her head.

** How do you know? **

**Because she thinks everything I do is cute,** Anya winked at Luna before closing the distance and taking Raven in her arms.

Like Raven had said, it’d been too long. They were used to spending most of their free time together. The last four days had been hard on them. Although, if Anya had taken Raven up on her offer to help at the brownstone, they would have been together like usual.

Raven kissed Anya deeply, keeping it as chaste as she could. She just loved kissing her girlfriend and she hadn’t been able to in days! She had to make up for lost time. After a Lexa and Clarke both cleared their throats, Raven released Anya with reluctance.

 ** _No aids?_** Raven signed as soon as Anya’s eyes fluttered open.

 ** _No,_** Anya shrugged. She waved toward Luna, **_Everyone here knows sign. I think we’ll be fine._**

 ** _You don’t have a headache?_** Raven asked, just to be sure.

Shaking her head, Anya smiled, **_I’m fine, Raves. I just don’t need them today._**

That gave Raven pause. Anya was usually adamant about wearing her hearing aids if she was in public. Luna was apparently a miracle worker if Anya was this calm about not wearing her aids. Before she could too deep in her head, Raven found her chin lifted so she could meet Anya’s lips again.

When Anya finally stepped back, she waved Luna forward, **_Luna, this is Raven, my girlfriend. Raves, this is Luna._**

The women shook hands. Raven felt like she was being sized up. She returned the favor.

 ** _Nice to meet you,_** Luna signed as soon as Raven released her hand.

 ** _You as well,_** Raven smiled brightly. **_You’ve made my girl pretty happy._** **_She’s been excited for your visit ever since you blew up her phone the other day._**

Anya rolled her eyes as she pulled Raven’s chair out for her. Once Raven was seated, Anya dropped a kiss to the top of her head and sank into the chair to her left. Luna sat on Anya’s other side.

Lexa and Clarke smiled and shook hands with Luna as well. The waiter came for their drink orders. Then, Luna turned to Anya.

 **Why did it take you so long the other day? To return my calls? She** asked.

 **I was with Raven. We were having a serious discussion,** Anya replied.

 **Oh really?** Luna wiggled her brows. She leaned around Anya to wink at Raven. **Way to go, Nana!**

Rolling her eyes, Anya shook her head, **we were talking about her dad dying, Luna. And I’d rather not talk about it.**

 **Oh. Bummer then,** Luna sighed. **Still, you have… you now? Right?**

 **Of course they have,** Lexa signed from across the table. **You two aren’t alone and our girlfriends don’t know your stupid made up signs, Anya.**

 ** _Sorry!_** Anya whirled to face Raven.

 ** _It’s fine,_** Raven replied. **_I like watching you sign like that. I think it’s cute._**

Anya turned and gave Luna a smug smile. Her friend rolled her eyes in return.

The waiter came back then with their drinks. And, even though they hadn’t taken the time to check the menus, they placed their orders.

The conversation turned to embarrassing stories about Anya and Lexa as children. Anya tried to get back by telling stories about Luna but her friend constantly swatted at her hands so she couldn’t finish any of them. Once the food was delivered, the conversation lulled a bit but Luna was animated enough to keep everyone entertained.

Finally, Clarke met Luna’s eyes and asked, **_so why the visit then? Moving to our fair city?_**

 ** _No, no!_** Luna shook her head rapidly. **_She laughed and took a drink of her wine. I’m here for work. Did they tell you I run a commune on an old oil platform off the Eastern coast? I’m here to set up some trade agreements. So probably just a few weeks, more than likely less than that. And I have news I wanted to share with Anya and Lexa._**

 ** _News?_** Anya repeated. **_What news?_**

Luna dug through her purse. After a few minutes she pulled her hand out and grinned. She held her left hand out for Anya and Lexa to see.

 ** _No!_** Lexa gasped and chuckled.

 ** _Really?_** Anya clapped.

Luna nodded and smiled, **_Derrick finally asked and I finally said yes!_**

 ** _Derrick?_** Raven repeated. **_Like the guy you left Anya for? You’re still with him?_**

 ** _It wasn’t that dramatic, Raves,_** Anya replied. **_Luna and I weren’t serious._**

 ** _Not to you maybe,_** Luna winked at her. Then she wiped away a fake tear, **_Maybe you broke my heart!_**

With a quiet laugh, Anya nudged her friend, **_we both know neither of our hearts were broken. You were happy to find Derrick. I may be years behind you but I’m exhilarated I’ve found Raves._**

Reaching over, Anya picked Raven’s hand up and kissed the back of it gently. She smiled softly at her girlfriend. Raven leaned over, pressing Anya’s hand to her chest and met her eyes.

“I love you,” Raven whispered.

Nodding, Anya kissed her softly.

“Wow,” Luna murmured behind them. She met Lexa’s eyes over the table, “That’s impressive. She speaks to Anya when she doesn’t have her aids in and Anya doesn’t get mad?”

“Anya doesn’t get mad at Raven very often. Its kind of gross,” Clarke replied. She smiled as she watched her sister trading glances and kisses with her girlfriend.

****

Two days later, Luna found herself at Raven and Clarke’s apartment with Anya. The three of them were just sitting down for dinner, which was to be a feast of Raven’s homemade pizza. Luna took in the paintings on the wall, as well as the framed degrees.

“You have two PhDs?” She asked.

“I do,” Raven replied, being at the waist to check the pizza in the oven.

“Astrophysics and mechanical engineering,” Luna read off the papers. “From Arkadia University. That school is no joke. And expensive!”

Raven nodded as she stood again, “The food will be ready in a few minutes. Do you need a refill on your wine?”

“Did your parents pay for college?” Luna asked, moving toward the kitchen to top off her drink.

Anya stiffened at the question. She and Luna had discussed a bit about Raven’s background. Luna knew how Raven and her brother ended up with the Griffin family.

Raven continued to move around the kitchen, making sure everything was ready. She took her time answering the question. It wasn’t the first time Luna had toed the line where Raven’s history was concerned. She straightened her back and turned to face the living room again, catching Luna’s eye as she did, “Actually I earned a full ride based on my grades and test scores.”

 **She’s touchy about the parent thing isn’t she?** Luna quirked a brow at Anya.

 **I think that’s understandable.** Anya replied. **Don’t you?**

 **I wasn’t trying to hurt her feelings,** Luna insisted.

“Pizza is done!” Raven called out even though the apartment wasn’t big enough to merit the volume.

“Thank the goddess!” Luna sighed. She offered to help bring everything to the small table but as waved away by Raven.

Dinner wasn’t as lively as Anya was hoping. For some reason, her usually witty girlfriend was near mute when Luna was around. And Luna… well she seemed a bit more animated than usual. She tried to engage both women, tried to keep the conversation in what should be neutral territory, but Luna kept turning things back to stories of their adventures as teenagers. Or she’d asked Anya about work, hardly acknowledging that Raven was her supervisor and had valid insights too.

The final straw for Raven was when Anya proudly showed the plaque dedicated to the comet they’d discovered. Luna had asked if was actually a big deal, there were millions of rocks and comets and things in space.

Raven’s jaw tightened at that. She wiped her mouth with her napkin and took a sip of her beer. When Anya tried to take her hand, Raven moved hers away and shook her head.

“Luna, I don’t think – ” Anya started to speak but was cut off by Raven.

“That comet is going to be crossing the Earth’s path in just under a year. It will continue traveling around the galaxy for forty-two years before we cross paths again. If our images and calculations are correct, Anya and I discovered a comet bigger and brighter than Haley’s Comet and Hale Bop.” Raven explained in her driest voice.

“So you named it ‘Hello’?” Luna questioned.

Taking a deep breath, Raven stood from her chair. She smiled at Luna quickly before turning to Anya, “I’m not feeling well tonight, Ahn. Maybe it’s better if you guys just head home.”

“We were going to stay here tonight though,” Anya replied. She knew Raven was upset. The last thing she wanted to do was leave her alone if she was upset.

“I’ll be fine. I’m just going to take a bath and go to bed.”

“At least let me clean the kitchen for you,” Anya requested.

With a shake of her head, Raven refused, “I’ll take care of it before my bath. You guys should go. You may be able to squeeze in something fun tonight before everything closes.”

“Raves,” Anya said softly.

“It’s fine,” Raven promised. She leaned down and caught Anya’s lips in a kiss. One too quick to satisfy either of them. “I’ll see you tomorrow at work.”

Before Anya could say anything else, Raven walked to the closet and pulled out their jackets. After wrapping up the pizza for them to take back to the brownstone, Raven kissed Anya goodbye again and waved at Luna.

When the door closed behind them, Luna glanced at Anya. “She was upset?”

“She doesn’t get your teasing, Luna. Stop doing that to her,” Anya bit out.

“She has to know I think you discovering a comet is cool! It’s a comet!”

“She thinks you don’t like her,” Anya replied. She headed toward the stairs and held the door for Luna to move ahead of her. “She thinks you’re going to do or say something that is going to have me running away from her. You have to stop.”

Luna waited for Anya on the first landing, watching her friend as she glared and ranted. “You said she isn’t overly sensitive.”

“She isn’t! She’s trying to impress you and wants you to like her because she knows you’re important to me!” Anya insisted. “Just lay off. Treat her like you would treat a stranger and act like a nice person.”

“I am a nice person,” Luna’s brows came together. “I didn’t mean to upset her.”

Anya nodded and sighed. She knew her best friend hadn’t meant any harm. She wanted to see Raven being fiery like Anya had described her. Instead, she kept meeting sedate and polite Raven Reyes. So she tried to goad her into showing some fire. Apparently her method wasn’t working.

“‘Hello’ was the first thing I said to her,” Anya murmured after a few minutes of silence. She met Luna’s eyes and explained, “I told you I ignored her for the first month or so we worked together. When we talked, when she confronted me, she said she just wanted me to say ‘hello’ to her because she liked me. I almost let her leave without saying it out loud. I didn’t have my aids in, you know I hate wearing them at work, but I didn’t want her to leave without saying it.”

“You spoke to her without your aids in?” Luna asked.

“Yeah,” Anya replied. She ran a hand through her hair and rubbed at her forehead before continuing, “That’s why we named the comet ‘Hello’. Because that’s all she wanted.”

“Nana,” Luna started.

“It’s fine. Just go on ahead. I’m going to check on Raven,” Anya handed the pizza to her before turning and heading back up the stairs.

****

Three days later Raven somehow found herself shopping alone with Luna. She had no idea how it happened. It wasn’t even fun shopping. Anya had set up the day for the three of them to go look for tiles, tubs, counters, showerheads, and cabinets for the master suite. She’d insisted Raven needed to go because it was meant to be Raven’s dream bathroom.

Then, at the last minute, Monty had called from the lab. He’d insisted Anya needed to go in to check some numbers. When Raven offered to go in, Anya turned her down. The bathroom was meant to be a relaxing place for Raven so she needed to make the big decisions.

“I’m designing the rest of the house, Raves, this one is all yours,” Anya had explained. “You’re the only one who knows what sort of jets and things the tub needs for your leg. I can guess, I’m sure I’d be correct, but you’d definitely be right.”

And so… Raven was alone with Luna for the first time.

“What about this one?” Luna held up a natural stone mosaic. “I think Anya would dig it.”

“No,” Raven replied almost absentmindedly.

“That’s the fifth ‘no’ you’ve given me,” Luna whined.

With a shrug, Raven moved to look at the next display. “Anya wants me to design the bathroom I want. And I want greys and blacks and white with some strong jewel tones.”

“Will Anya like that?”

“She’ll love it because I love it.”

Snorting out a laugh, Luna asked, “are you sure about that?”

“Yes.”

And so they moved on, looking at display after display. Raven hadn’t a clue that there were so many different types and styles of tiles. In the end, she’d picked the floor tiles first, it was just easier that way. The 12”x24” dove grey tiles were beautiful. When she talked to the salesperson about how much they’d need, they asked if she wanted to include the heated floor package for half price.

“What do you mean heated floor?” Raven responded.

“Well, tiles can get pretty cold so we have this system that goes under the tiles that keeps them warm,” the young man stammered out his explanation.

“That’s a thing? You can do that?” Raven asked.

“Yes?” The boy replied.

Raven nodded and clapped, “yes! I want that! Let’s do that!”

“Heated floors?” Luna asked as they walked away.

“My feet get cold,” Raven replied.

“You’d never survive a day on the rig,” Luna laughed and headed down an aisle to continue looking at wall tiles.

Clenching her jaw, Raven let the comment go. She didn’t need to worry about surviving a day on the rig. She had no intention of every going to the rig.

“What about this one?” Luna reappeared, holding a grey tile in her hand.

“No,” Raven said. “We’re going to do white subway tiles with black grout. Around most of the room it’ll just be four or so feet high, like wainscoting, and the rest will be painted an as yet undecided color. It’ll be floor to ceiling in the shower though. I need an accent tile for the shower too.”

“Then we can look at tubs and stuff?” Luna asked.

“Then we can look as tubs and stuff,” Raven nodded. “And we need to pick out a vanity and countertop too according to the list Anya gave me.”

Luna sighed, “There’s so much stuff to pick for a bathroom. I don’t envy Anya right now.”

“How about this one?” Raven held up a blue and black tile mosaic. “It’ll go with the floor and the walls. Just a small band around the shower and in the soap dish?”

“I think it’s pretty,” Luna nodded. Then she quirked her head, “You watch those home design shows don’t you?”

“They’re addicting and I am not ashamed,” Raven replied with a firm nod.

Moving quickly, she wrote down the information she needed for the white subway tiles and the mosaic. Then she handed it off to the stammering boy and headed toward the vanities and countertops.

“We’re halfway done. Let’s try to keep the momentum going?” Raven said over her shoulder.

“Raven?” Luna placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to a stop. “Why are you limping?”

“No reason.”

Luna crossed her arms over her chest, “I know we haven’t exactly started on the right foot, Raven, but I know you’re in pain. Why?”

“I’m shocked Anya hasn’t told you. Seems like she’s told you everything else about me,” Raven snapped, turning to walk away.

Again, Luna stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, “She’s told me about you because she loves you, Raven. I know she doesn’t want you to be in pain. Do we need to leave?”

“I’m fine. Can we go please?” Raven shrugged off her hand and turned away again. This time she didn’t stop when Luna’s hand landed on her shoulder.

They shopped in a heavy silence after that. Luna would only occasionally offer ideas, each one shot down by Raven for one reason or another. She even offered to fetch Raven painkillers at one point, only to have Raven tell her to go home if she’s bored. Luna chose to go and check out the bathtubs instead.

After an hour of ignoring the pain radiating from her leg, Raven nearly jumped when her phone beeped and interrupted the quiet of the store.

 

 **FutureWifey: (11:55a)**  
If you’re in pain, just go home  
Love

 **Raves: (11:55a)  
** That rat!

 **Raves: (11:55a)**  
I’m fine. Don’t worry. Luna is  
just being Luna.

 **FutureWifey: (11:56a)**  
She said you’ve been limping  
for over an hour.

 **FutureWifey: (11:56a)**  
Do you have your brace with  
you? In the car?

 **Raves: (11:57a)**  
No. I didn’t think I’d need it  
today.

 **FutureWifey: (11:58a)**  
If it gets to be too much, just  
go home. We can finish  
picking stuff out later.

 **Raves: (12:00p)**  
I’m fine Ahn. I promise. Just  
a little sore.

 

Sliding her phone back into her pocket, Raven sent a glare in the general direction of the bathtubs. First Raven’s leg was annoying her, then Luna calling her out about her limp, now she was getting angry that the woman had tested Anya about it all. She was fine. She just wanted the shopping trip to be over with so she could escape to her apartment.

She paced around the vanities for a while until she came to a stop in a corner she hadn’t discovered yet. In front of her stood a beautiful white vanity with all the doors and drawers she could hope for. The undermounted sinks and wide set faucets were beautiful. There was plenty of room for all of her things and Anya’s too. There was even a huge mirror framed in the same finish hanging above it.

“So you think we need two sinks?” Anya asked quietly, standing just behind her.

“I think we’ll need the room,” Raven replied.

Stepping forward, Anya slid her arms around Raven’s waist, pulling her back gently until she was resting against her. She sighed, content to have her girlfriend in her arms for the moment. Then she sighed. Reaching for her bag, she pulled Raven’s brace out.

“Hop up on that counter,” She instructed gently.

Without further prompting, Raven did just that. She pulled herself up on the marble and waited while Anya adjusted the straps. Then she smiled when her girlfriend slid her brace onto her leg, securing everything just the way Raven liked it.

“Thank you,” Raven murmured.

Standing up, Anya moved between her legs. She settled her hands on Raven’s hips and smiled, “I just want you to be happy. You can’t be happy if you’re in pain.”

“I love you,” Raven draped her arms over her shoulders.

“I love you too,” Anya replied against her lips.

“You two are gross,” Luna laughed, interrupting their moment.

Raven groaned and dropped her head to Anya’s shoulder, “every time. It’s like she has a radar.”

“You do know that you haven’t bought that yet right? And we aren’t in your house?” Luna poked at Anya’s back.

“Yes, thank you, Luna,” Anya chuckled and took a step back. She held out her hand for Raven to take, helping her down from the countertop.

“I love this one, Ahn,” Raven said, gesturing to the vanity. “Maybe with a grey countertop to match the floors?”

Anya nodded, finding a pen and some paper in her bag to write down the information. Then she noticed the matching linen cabinet next to it and wrote down the details for that as well. “Whatever you want, Raves. Let’s get this to the salesman.”

“Oh god,” Luna laughed again. “If he stuttered at Raven I can only imagine what he’ll do when he sees you!”

The poor boy did stutter. Anya’s looks were cool in the best of times and the boy just couldn’t handle them. He ended up taking the slip of paper and running away.

“What just happened?” Anya asked.

“He’s scared of pretty girls!” Luna gasped as she laughed.

Glancing at Raven, who just shrugged, Anya sighed. Apparently she’d missed something. She held a hand out for Raven to take and headed toward the bathtubs.

“Just the tubs and the shower stuff left right?” Anya asked.

“Yes,” Luna answered loudly from behind them. “Then we can get some food right?”

“I asked for heated floors by the way,” Raven said, ignoring Luna’s request. She’d already told the woman to go get food if she was hungry.

Anya smirked, “I figured. You and your cold feet. Did you remember to included the shower bench in your calculations for the tile?”

“There’s a bench in the shower?” Raven responded, her jaw dropped.

“Yes. So we’ll need to adjust the tile order slightly I suppose,” Anya said.

“I love you,” Raven pressed a wet kiss to her cheek, smiling when she heard Anya laugh. “You’re too good to me.”

“That’s impossible, Raves,” Anya argued sweetly. “I love you too. I could never be too good to you. You deserve the world.”

“Gross,” Luna whispered. She laughed when Anya flipped her off before kissing Raven gently.

Soon, they found a huge tub with jets, built-in speakers, and a heater. Everything Raven could want in a bathtub. It took them just a half an hour more to find the fancy shower head system Anya had been dreaming about. She positively grinned when Raven pointed it out without her having to say anything. Then, much to Raven’s surprise, Luna asked if they were going to put speakers in the shower too. So they had to take a little more time to find the speaker systems to choose one of those.

After finding the boy again, they paid their bill, which had Raven’s eyes nearly popping out of her head, and left for lunch. They headed to a nearby diner Anya had heard about from Monty.

As soon as they stepped into the diner, Raven laughed, “There’s no way Montague knew about this place. He’s not this cool.”

“My name isn’t Montague,” Monty said from his spot behind the counter. “And my parent’s own this diner.”

“Sure sure Montadale,” Raven replied with a smile.

Laughing, Monty waved a hand, “seat yourself jerk. Take your beautiful girlfriend and starring friend with you.”

“What’s his name?” Luna asked as soon as they slid into a corner booth.

“Monty,” Anya answered. “Raven calls him all kinds of fun names though because he won’t admit what his name is short for.”

“Because it isn’t short for anything,” Monty explained. “And I’ve been telling Raven that for over a decade.”

Raven beamed up at him. Seeing Monty, the self-proclaimed cinnamon roll of their group, always made her smile, “Hey! Montero! When did your parent’s buy this place and how did I not know?”

“They’ve owned this place since I was a kid and you used to work here.” Monty deadpanned.

“Oh, right,” Raven shrugged.

Monty snickered and wrote down their drink orders before disappearing again. Luna checked the place out, impressed by the decorations on the walls and the smells coming from the kitchen. She glanced at a painting and snorted, “Is that Raven and Lexa?”

Anya glanced behind her and nodded, “Yeah. Clarke painted that a few months ago. I didn’t know she gave it to the Greens though.”

“She likes sharing her art,” Raven added.

“Raven?” Luna turned her searching gaze to the Latina. “Why do you have a limp? And why do you wear that brace?”

Unable to help herself, Anya stiffened as soon as the question came out of Luna’s mouth. She had shared a lot of Raven’s story with Luna, but she hadn’t mentioned the motorcycle accident or anything about her biological parents.

“I was in a motorcycle accident when I was younger. I was lucky I didn’t lose my leg,” Raven replied quickly. She slid her hand off the table and onto Anya’s thigh, giving it a squeeze. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I was just wondering. You wouldn’t answer me at the store,” Luna held her hands up.

“I know. Then you texted my girlfriend and told her I was limping,” Raven snapped. “Tattletale.”

Luna sighed, “I was just trying to help.”

****

The first week of Luna’s visit hadn’t been a success. At least not by Raven’s estimation. She’d hoped she and Luna would become fast friends. Instead, the woman seemed to go hot and cold with her. Sometimes she was friendly and joking around, other times it was like she was purposefully trying to upset Raven.

The second week of her visit Anya and Raven had wedding things to do with Clarke and Lexa. Thankfully, Clarke would claim Raven’s hand as soon as they’d arrive somewhere and drag her off, claiming they needed sister time. Really they would wander around and look at things while Lexa sent Clarke pictures and asked for opinions. Things only grew more uncomfortable when Niylah reappeared. She’d decided to be more involved with Clarke’s life, starting with her wedding.

Of course, Luna and Niylah really hit it off. They were laughing and joking and teasing like old friends. They’re quick bond shocked everyone else.

At the end of the second week of Luna’s visit, the group decided to go out after spending the day checking out catering companies. They invited Octavia and Lincoln to come along that day as well, knowing Octavia wanted to help as much as she could.

The pub they went to wasn’t too crowded. The music was just loud enough to hear without having to shout. Anya and Lexa high fived when they saw the pool table was unoccupied. With quick kisses to their girlfriends they practically ran to the back of the pub to claim the table. Luna and Lincoln followed close behind.

“You don’t want to play?” Niylah asked as they stood at the bar waiting for their drinks.

“Nope,” Raven replied. “It isn’t fair to them. I’m too good.”

“Someone is sure of herself,” Niylah teased, nudging Raven with her shoulder.

Clarke snorted at that, “Be careful, that attitude is what cost Bellamy four hundred dollars our last year of college.”

“No!” Niylah laughed.

“Yeah,” Raven nodded.

“Her skill at darts cost him five hundred,” Octavia added.

Before Niylah could respond, the bartender handed them their drinks, as well as the drinks for the others. They slid into the booth closest to the pool table and watched the match. Octavia and Raven chatted about work and weddings, Raven blushing when she realized she could already picture her wedding to Anya if she stopped and thought long enough.

Then Anya slid into the booth next to her. She tilted her head to the side and smiled when Anya kissed her quickly.

“You won?” Raven asked.

“You have to ask?” Anya pressed a hand to her heart, like she was wounded.

“No, I just didn’t want everyone to know how cocky you are,” Raven laughed.

Octavia rolled her eyes, “We already know. But hey, Anya, did you know that Niylah doesn’t believe Raven is all that good at pool or darts?”

Anya’s eyes came to rest on Clarke’s other sister, “she is. Don’t doubt it. She’d wipe the floor with you.”

“Well then, let’s see it,” Niylah smirked and stood from the table. “Loser buys next round?”

“If you really want to spend your money,” Raven shrugged and motioned for Anya to let her up.

The group watched as they approached the dartboard.

Lexa laughed and leaned over the table to talk to Lincoln, “Someone actually challenged Raven to darts.”

“Not everyone is as smart as we are, Lexa,” Lincoln replied with a shake of his head.

The game was over before it really started. Raven hit the bull’s-eye several times, laughing each time Niylah groaned in response. Glancing over at the table, where everyone was now sitting, Raven clenched her jaw. Luna had reached up to brush a lock of hair behind Anya’s ear. Her girlfriend didn’t even seem to notice.

“Double or nothing?” Niylah asked as she waved a hand at the pool table.

“Sure, but only if Clarke will be my partner,” Raven replied.

“Is Clarke good?” Niylah questioned.

With a snort, Raven shook her head, “No. But she’ll get mad if we don’t let her play. You can have O. She’s halfway decent.”

“Hey!” Octavia popped up next to her. “I beat you once!”

“I had the flu and you forced me to go to a bar,” Raven pointed out.

“Technicalities!” Octavia rolled her eyes. “Hey, Griffin! Let’s go!”

Clarke jumped up from the table and bounced over to them, “Do I get Raven?”

“Of course,” Raven smiled and handed her the cue. “You even get to break.”

Playing pool with inebriated friends had always been one of Raven’s favorite pastimes. She very rarely drank to get drunk, so handing everyone their hats at the game was hardly a challenge. Except this time, her eyes were constantly pulled away from the table by some unseen force. Over and over again, she’d look over and see Luna playing with Anya’s hair or hand, or patting Lexa on the cheek before leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss to her temple.

“Are you seeing this?” Octavia nudged her after a little while.

“Of course I am,” Raven snapped.

“I thought Anya said they were never serious?” Clarke growled when Luna bopped Lexa on the nose.

“She did,” Raven confirmed.

The friends glared at the table for another minute, only tearing their eyes away when Niylah shoved Raven a little and told her it was her turn.

“Just finish this so we can go sit down,” Clarke whispered.

Usually Raven like to let people think they had a chance at beating her. Let them sink a few balls before annihilating them. That wasn’t a choice anymore. She wanted to sit down and cuddle up to her girlfriend. Forcing Luna away from Anya was just an added bonus. And so that’s what Raven did. She sank ball after ball until only the 8-ball was left.

Once the black ball was in the corner pocket, as Raven had called it, she tossed the cue on the table and glanced at Niylah, “I want a scotch, clean.”

Without further ado, she moved to the table and tapped Anya on the shoulder. Her girlfriend beamed up at her and slid over so she could sit down. Raven did so, grinning when Anya’s arms wrapped around her torso and held tight. She laughed when Anya’s face burrowed into her neck.

“What are you doing?” Raven asked, reaching up to play with Anya’s hair.

“My nose is cold,” Anya replied, grazing the flesh of Raven’s throat with the nearly frigid tip.

Giggling, Raven buried her hand in her hair and pulled her up for a not so chaste kiss. When they separated, breathing a little heavier, Raven whispered, “I’ve missed that.”

“My cold nose?” Anya asked.

“You’re drunk,” Raven bumped her already dropping head with her shoulder.

“I’m not,” Anya shook her head. “I’m tired. I was up late working on the house and then up early to check some data at the lab.”

Raven nodded and kissed the top of her head, “We’ll go home soon. Do you think Luna could do without you for one night?”

“Or she could stay in Clarke’s room?” Anya replied.

“I guess so,” Raven sighed.

They’d had that sort of plan in place a few times before but it never seemed to work out. There was always a reason they had to leave. Raven would feel mysteriously ill, Luna forgot things at the brownstone she needed for work, or one of the workers would need something from Anya. It never played out in Raven’s favor. And it had been two weeks since her last night alone with Anya. Raven hated that she’d almost resorted to counting the hours since their last alone time together.

Niylah returned then with Raven’s scotch, sitting across from her at the table. The conversation turned to Luna’s oilrig, Lincoln was very curious about sustainable living. Everyone was invited to visit Flokru, including Raven although she saw the wink Luna sent her way when she added that. It didn’t escape Raven’s notice that Luna had tucked the hair Raven had been playing with back behind Anya’s ear.

Soon, Raven had to use the bathroom. She gave Anya a quick kiss and told her she’d be back, then told Niylah she’d need another scotch. She saw Luna shake her head at that, but only shrugged and headed toward the restrooms.

A few minutes later she emerged and almost immediately saw red. Luna was in Anya’s lap. Why was she in her lap? Everyone was laughing at whatever the wild-haired woman was saying. Snapping her jaw shut, Raven turned toward the door and marched away.

Logically she knew nothing was going on with Luna. Anya loved her. She knew that. But Anya was never one to accept random touches from people. It had taken her months to get used to Raven touching her. She swore it was just because she wasn’t used to it, the gentle hand on the back of shoulders as Raven walked by, the quick kisses to the top of her head, that one lock of hair that always fell forward into her face being tucked away again. But from Raven had seen with her interactions with Luna, Anya had no hesitation with her.

She’d made it a couple of blocks before she heard Niylah speak behind her.

“So your solution to your jealousy is to walk away? That’s interesting,” Niylah called out as she hurried to catch up.

“What do you want, Niylah?” Raven asked without preamble.

“I just want to talk,” she replied, holding her hands up.

Raven glared at her for a minute before she nodded and started walking again. “So talk then.”

“I just don’t know if you understand how hard this relationship could get for you. There are things you haven’t considered or experienced yet,” Niylah explained.

“You know I’ve been with Anya for almost a year right?”

“And that means you know everything about her?” Niylah shot back. “You didn’t seem to be in the know when it came to her behavior with her best friend.”

Raven stopped walking and rounded on the older woman, “why are you even talking to me about this? You’re some kind of expert?”

“I kind of am I suppose.”

“What?”

Niylah gestured toward a nearby stoop, leading Raven over to it so they could sit. “I was in a relationship with a woman who was almost completely deaf for almost four years, Raven. We did everything together. We’d met when we were assigned to be roommates at college. The school knew I had this habit of repeating my notes over and over again as a way to study so they gave me a roommate I wouldn’t drive crazy that way.”

“What was her name?”

“Lucy,” Niylah sighed as she said the name, like it was a sacred prayer.

“What happened?”

With a one-shouldered shrug, Niylah took a moment to think about it. Then she shrugged again, “She couldn’t get passed her issues. I don’t know if they were fears or insecurities or whatever. She just couldn’t get passed them. And I… I felt like my life was on pause while I waited for her figure it out. And when it ended… when I ended it, she hadn’t seen it coming. And hurting her like that… I hated myself for it.”

“How long ago did you break up?” Raven whispered. She didn’t want to think about what would happen if she and Anya were to end their relationship. The pain caused by the thought was bad enough. The real thing would be so much worse.

“About a year ago,” Niylah answered. She turned so she was facing Raven a little more, “I just don’t want to see you fall into the same pits that I did. That pain, it doesn’t really go away.”

“Maybe it hasn’t gone away because you still love Lucy and you don’t think she’d take you back because you hurt her,” Raven replied.

“Raven, I think you’ve missed my point,” Niylah sighed.

Shaking her head, Raven surged to her feet and started walking again. She heard Niylah gasp at her movements then hurry to catch up. As soon as the older woman was next to her again, Raven spoke, “You ever consider that fact that maybe your part in the relationship was to help her realize her fears were unfounded? She thought you would regret her. She thought you’d leave her. Instead of letting her know every day you were there and you loved her, you let her suffer with her fears,” Raven turned and glared at the taller woman. She stalked right up to her, and growled, “I’d rather cut off my good leg than see Anya suffer. I’m not her crutch. I’m not her translator. She doesn’t need me because I can talk to her with my hands. She needs me because I need her. She loves me because the world… her world or my world or our world or whatever, is better with her in it. I know we’ll face some hard times but that won’t be because she’s deaf, Niylah. Hard times come to all couples. It’s part of life. They’ll come when we’re tired and cranky, they’ll come after we move in together, they’ll come when we’re planning our wedding, and they’ll come when we have kids. Life is hard, relationships are work. But I love Anya Woods with everything in me and for some reason she loves me right back.”

“If you really believe that, why are you so jealous of Luna?” Niylah asked.

“Why are you so interested in my life?” Raven shot back. “You don’t know me. You know nothing about me. You aren’t my sister! You aren’t my friend!”

“I care because Clarke does!”

“Well back off! Go home or go back to the bar!” Raven spat. She glared harder, trying to force the woman away from her. “I don’t care where you go. Just get away from me.”

Raven turned back around with a huff and started marching again. Or rather, she would have if a very annoyed Anya and a concerned Luna hadn’t blocked her path after three strides.

“Great,” Raven sighed as she stopped in front of her girlfriend. “Just what I needed.”

“Why did you leave?” Anya asked, reaching for Raven’s hands.

Pushing her hands inside her pockets, Raven’s eyes fell to the ground. She kicked at a stone and tried to come up with a good excuse. Of course, nothing came to her.

“Raven?” Luna spoke up from over Anya’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“I’m great. Just tired,” Raven faked a yawn.

“Raves,” Anya reached for her again, latching onto her elbows. She pulled gently until Raven stumbled into her. Then she wrapped her arms around Raven’s waist and waited.

Finally, after she grew tired of tracing the neckline of Anya’s shirt with her eyes, Raven lifted them to meet Anya’s. She grimaced at Anya’s gasp, the tears must have given her away. She tried to turn away, to hide her eyes again but Anya’s fingers were under her chin, keeping her head tilted back so she could see.

“What is wrong?” Anya’s voice was quiet but strong. It was tone she used when she wanted no more arguments.

“I just didn’t want to be there anymore.”

“So your answer was to leave without telling anyone? Even your sister?” Luna questioned.

“Luna,” Anya said. Her tone was still soft but there was an edged warning to it.

Raven’s eyes met Luna’s. The woman shrugged and folded her hands in front of her. “I just wanted to make sure your girlfriend’s okay, Nana. My bad.”

“I think I need to talk to Raven alone,” Anya replied, her eyes never leaving Raven’s face. She didn’t miss the relief that flashed across Raven’s face.

“Of course,” Luna nodded. She started to move around them as she added, “I’ll meet you at yours?”

“I’m staying with Raven tonight. I’m sure you’ll be okay without me for the night,” Anya said as her arm brought Raven closer to her.

“I’m sleeping in your bed then,” Luna teased, turning around to walk backwards as she left the couple.

Anya shook her head and lifted her eyes. “You’ll do no such thing! That is my bed! And Raven’s!”

“Wow,” Luna stopped walking. She watched her friend closely for a moment. She was actually upset. “Anya I was kidding. I’ll see you tomorrow. At lunch. No earlier than that!”

“Lunch is good,” Anya replied. “Where?”

“How about we let Raven pick?” Luna suggested.

Raven glanced back, shocked at the words she’d just heard. “What?”

“Well I’ve picked the last few places. You’re the local. Where do we go for lunch tomorrow?” Luna asked, hoping Raven would see the peace offering.

“The diner on Fourteenth then,” Raven said carefully. “Just tell Monty you’re waiting for us and they’ll take care of you.”

Soon, they were alone on the street. Anya turned in the direction of Raven’s apartment and waited for Raven to lace their fingers together. She did of course, almost without hesitation.

“What happened?” Anya asked softly.

“She was touching you,” Raven replied. Then she realized something, “How did you know which way I went?”

“You really need to learn to recognize when you’re being followed, Love,” Anya laughed, squeezing her fingers around Raven’s. “I was right behind you as soon as you left the bar. Niylah pushed her way around me and Luna didn’t want me to start anything with her so we stayed back a ways.”

Raven nodded at that. It seemed like something Niylah would do. “So you heard then?”

“I heard everything,” Anya answered. She pulled her hand free from Raven’s grasp and settled her arm on her girlfriend’s shoulder, pulling her into her side. “You’re right you know. I do need you. And I do love you. You’re completely it for me, Raves.”

Sniffling, Raven nodded. Because of course she knew that. “I thought I’d love Luna, Ahn. I thought since she’s your best friend we’d just have this quick sort of bond. But she drives me crazy!”

“She does like you, a lot. She just doesn’t know how to let you know that. You get upset when she jokes with you,” Anya explained. She shook her head when Raven stiffened under her arm, “I’m not blaming you. It is what it is. You don’t know Luna well enough to know her humor and she forgets that. You make her comfortable so she wants to tease you but she forgets that she’s only known you for a couple of weeks. If you’d known her for years, you’d think she’s hilarious.”

“She hates me.” Raven replied.

“She doesn’t,” Anya countered.

“Why do you let her touch you?” Raven asked. “It took me forever to get you comfortable enough for me to be able to play with your hair or play with your fingers or whatever. She does it all the time and you ignore it!”

Anya laughed quietly, “Love, she’d been my best friend since I was seven. Do you think seven-year-old Luna was any better at remembering personal boundaries?”

After taking a moment to consider that, Raven sighed, “I don’t like it. It feels too familiar.”

“I’ll tell Luna to cut back on it then.”

“No! I don’t want to be that girlfriend who tells you what to do and how to be with your friends,” Raven responded. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “I’ll just get used to it.”

They walked a couple of blocks in silence. Then Anya spoke, “You know it isn’t your job to make sure I’m okay all the time right? That isn’t why I’m with you. I’m with you because I love you.”

“I know. But Niylah’s ex-girlfriend isn’t you. And Niylah didn’t do what she needed to do to make sure Lucy felt loved and safe. I’d never let you live like that! But I know your needs aren’t the same. Of course I do.”

“I love you,” Anya pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

“I love you too,” Raven replied, turning her head to kiss Anya’s hand.

“Want to tell me more about why you freaked out over Luna now?” Anya asked.

Growling, mostly because she thought she’d finished with that topic, Raven shook her head. So they walked in silence some more. And then they were nearly to her building.

“She insists on using that made up sign language when I’m around even though she knows I don’t understand. Then she… Our comet is a big deal and she laughed about it! We discovered a comet! How is that funny?”

“Raves, she uses the signs because that is how we’ve always communicated. I’ll switch over to real signs from now on when you’re around. Maybe she’ll get the hint,” Anya placated. She’d known that was going to come up eventually. “And Hello is a big deal. Luna knows that. She just doesn’t get how to tell you how cool she thinks it is. I’ll show you the emails I got from her after I told her about our discovery. They’re thousands of words long!”

“You let her pick out all our movies for movie night! I can only watch so many fish related movies without going crazy, Anya. And she’s picked where we’re eating nearly everyday since she got here and she keeps insisting on that Japanese place even though she knows I don’t like sushi. And other than the day we went shopping, she’s picked all our activities for the last two weeks!”

Anya laughed. She tossed her head back and laughed loudly into the dark night above. When she settled, she turned and forced Raven to stop walking, “She did all that because I told her you didn’t care what we did. I told her you and I just like being together, the activity didn’t matter.”

“Oh,” Raven blushed.

“You’re jealous.”

“No!”

Anya laughed again, “Raven Reyes. You’re jealous of my best friend.”

“She was your first love!”

“She was, yes. But you’re my last love,” Anya smiled down at her, “Which do you think is more important?”

Raven sighed. She stepped forward until she was pressed again Anya, her face buried in the crook of her neck. She pressed a small kiss to her pulse before saying, “I’m sorry.”

“Jealousy happens, Raves,” Anya shrugged. She wrapped her arms around Raven’s shoulders and held her. They swayed from side-to-side a bit. She kissed the top of Raven’s head and spoke against the dark locks, “but you know I love you. Right?”

Lifting her head, Raven nodded, “I know. I love you.”

“Like an ‘I love you forever’ kind of love you. Like I’m the ‘I want to spend the rest of my life with you’ kind of in love with you,” Anya grins and catches her lips in a quick kiss. “I can’t wait to see what kind of adventures we get to go on just because I’m in love with you.”

“I know, Anya.” Raven promised.

“So if you’re done freaking out over my best friend, who will give you the world’s best apology ever tomorrow by the way,” Anya assured her as she turned and started to pull Raven the rest of the way to her building. “Can we please go and have make-up sex for the fight I didn’t even know we were having?”

This time it was Raven who tossed her head back and laughed, “Jesus, I love you!”

They giggled and teased the remaining block, pausing occasionally to steal some less than innocent kisses against whatever building they were walking by. Raven pushed Luna and Niylah from her mind, focusing on the goddess of a woman holding her hand so tightly.

They stumbled into the lobby of the apartment building, not seeing anything but each other. Then the nighttime security guard, a man named Oscar, called out to Raven.

“What’s up, Oscar?” Raven asked, her eyes focused on Anya’s.

“You have a couple of visitors,” Oscar replied nervously.

“Visitors at this time? Where are they?” Anya questioned.

Oscar buzzed the small office behind his desk, “They’re waiting for you inside, Ms. Reyes.”

With a very heartfelt sigh, because she and Anya had been so close to the elevator, Raven tugged her girlfriend along with her to the office. She tossed open the door, ready to ask her mysterious guest to come back the nest afternoon, then she froze.

“Raves?” Anya ran into her back and nearly fell over.

“What the fuck,” Raven whispered.

“Language,” the woman admonished gently.

Raven barked out a laugh at that, shaking her head at the same time. Of course this would happen tonight, “Hello to you too, Mom. Hey, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! Let me know what you think! I welcome comments and kudos!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
